


A Stupid Bet: Part 2

by Form_Voretron



Series: A Stupid Bet [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Form_Voretron/pseuds/Form_Voretron
Summary: In which Lance struggles to get to his room.





	A Stupid Bet: Part 2

If the gastric noises bubbling up from Lance’s stomach had sounded bad on the bridge, they were positively amplified in the narrow corridor that stretched from the bridge towards the living quarters. A tall ceiling and smooth walls; it all added up to an environment that allowed the various glworps and groans that his struggling belly produced to drag on for even longer by virtue of the acoustics. Lance shuffled along, bracing his hand against the wall that he was closest to, as it was very necessary to support himself somehow. Keith’s displeasure hadn’t abated, which also meant that Lance’s indigestion hadn’t improved at all.

“Blugh-…”

The paladin groaned as an especially loud slosh groaned out from underneath his suit. He had to pause, legs wobbling gently beneath the weight of his upper body as he carefully drew a hand across his rounded middle. “Could you cut it out in there?” he asked, voice verging on desperate. Why did Keith have to be so inconsiderate?

Lance was rewarded with a firm shove from within his gut, a loud ‘oof!’ escaping his lips as a reverse imprint of a fist appeared on the surface of his darkly tanned stomach. He groaned, tilting his head to the side so that he could rest it against his forearm as it pressed against the wall. He closed his eyes in frustration, a gentle belch escaping past his lips. Did Alteans have indigestion tablets? He certainly hoped so.

Keith’s struggling seemed to still for a moment and Lance decided it was safe to move on, even if Keith was probably assessing the situation as best he could. He started to drag his feet along the floor, silently despairing at how the corridor seemed to stretch on forever. It certainly didn’t help that the paladin had to heave another person’s weight around with him…

He continued to plod along for a few minutes, but Keith’s irate struggling didn’t cease for a second. Did Keith realise how awful he was being? Probably, Lance thought. He idly bemoaned the fact that he hadn’t considered just how determined Keith could be when it came to making his life a misery. His stomach felt like it was doing flips, and Lance couldn’t stop from wincing as his hefty middle groaned under his hands. He began to grit his teeth before a sudden, unexpected pocket of air quickly surged up his throat. His cheeks bulged momentarily, his eyes snapping open in surprised.

“Bwh-hoOORP!”

Had he woken anyone up with that belch? He certainly hoped not, but any concern he felt had to take a momentary back seat, as he was forced to lean forward and groan, hands still clutching his stomach. His fingers temporarily tightened over his middle, and Lance decided to try and appeal to Keith’s good nature.

As if the man in his stomach held even a shred of empathy for him at this point.

“Keith, _please_ ,” he whined. His begging was rewarded with a round of more determined squirming from within his stomach, and Lance found himself having to pause, his hand braced against the wall. “Keith, I’m never going to get back to my room at this rate…”

Muffled yelling from within his belly. Lance was beginning to pant now. The effort of walking, whilst dealing with Keith’s struggling, was really starting to take a toll. Lance took solace in the fact that the situation couldn’t get any worse, until a sudden, shrill sound of fabric tearing echoed down the hall. His eyes widened again, and his gaze shot down to spot the sudden wardrobe malfunction. A large tear had appeared along the black fabric of his paladin suit, along the side of his stomach. Soft, tanned flesh bulged out of the newly-made hole, and Lance couldn’t help but groan, temporarily rolling his eyes.

“Oh, for the love of..!”

He sighed in frustration and reached down. It was difficult to nudge his index finger into the gap, given how the fabric itself was stretched tight by the tanned flesh that bulged out from the tear, but he somehow managed. He produced a gasp as he withdrew his finger, only to firmly poke it against his stomach with a glare. He felt something firm, which could have been a shoulder or a leg, but it quickly withdrew beneath his finger.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve just done!?” Lance raged, before he huffed in defeat, “Coran is gonna kill me…”

Paladin suits were easy to repair, right?

He decided to change his tactics and hefted his arms beneath his middle, adopting a stance that effectively left him carrying his stomach. It seemed agreeable enough and, thankfully, had the effect of reducing the struggling that came from within his glworping middle. Walking was still a chore, but Lance soon found that he was nearing his room. The thought of actually taking a load off, and giving his feet a much-needed rest, seemed uncommonly appealing right now.

“You will let me get some sleep, right?” Lance asked anxiously as he glanced down at his middle. His question was rewarded with a firm punch, which somehow seemed to make Lance stumble forward a few steps with a loud grunt.

“Guess that’s a no…”

Lance soon found himself approaching the door that led to his room. He quickly swiped the doors open and stumbled inside. His bed was so close, and yet seems so far at the same time. This was because even the slightest step took an immense amount of effort. Even the notion of removing his paladin suit, torn as it was, was shirked off in favour of getting to bed as quickly as possible. Time seemed to stretch on forever until Lance finally reached it.

With no regard for Keith, he flopped down onto the bed, which creaked beneath the weight of the two paladins. A loud sigh quickly escaped his lips as he made himself comfortable, his middle pooling onto his lap given how he was partially sat up.

“Ah! That’s more like it…”

 


End file.
